Happy Anniversary
by kerumica
Summary: A special day, for a special couple


Title: Happy Anniversary

Author: kerumica

Pairing: Sanzo/Gojyo

Warning/Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Leave me be.

A/N: No beta but me. All mistakes are mine. Please comment, review, etc...

* * *

The first delivery was at 10am, a dozen red roses. He noticed that two of the roses were tied together and that one had a stem that was significantly shorter that the rest. He pulled them apart and placed the flower with the shorter stem in the lapel of his jacket. He walked back to his cubicle, holding his delivery. The guys in the office did a sort of wink-wink-nudge-nudge, while the ladies ogled.

"Who are they from?"

"Is it your birthday?"

"Did you get a promotion?"

"I don't know. No and no." He smiled at the ladies as he set the vase near the edge of his desk. It gave them a better opportunity to look and give advice on keeping them longer. Once everyone went back to work, he looked over at the flowers again and smiled. There was no card, but he had an idea who had sent them.

Lunchtime was fast approaching, but he chose to grab a candy bar from the vending machine instead. On his way past the front desk, the receptionist called him over, "Your order is here". He looked at the delivery man and assured him that he hadn't placed an order. The young man verified the name and address of the recipient and told him that it had already been paid for. He saw that it was from his favorite Italian restaurant and decided to just go for it.

He didn't think it would be fair to eat his meal at his desk, so he went outside to one of the vacant dining tables. When he opened the bag, he was not surprised to find that it contained his favorite meal, Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo with Broccoli. He went back inside to grab a bottle of water and some extra napkins and proceeded to enjoy the first decent lunch hour he had had in a long time.

Full and satisfied, he made his way back to his desk. He sniffed the rose in his lapel and wondered what he had done to deserve these wonderful gifts.

It was getting close to 3pm, break time, when the receptionist called for him. As he approached the front desk, he noticed a courier leaving and saw two boxes on the counter.

"Are you sure it's not your birthday or something?" she asked, trying to get a better look at the packages.

"Trust me, if it was, I wouldn't be here" he pointed to the boxes, "Me?"

"Yup" she replied and hurried to answer an incoming phonecall.

He picked up both boxes and returned to his cubicle. One box was small, the size of a tissue box. The other was a little larger but felt lighter compared to the small box. There was a note attached to this one.

"DO NOT OPEN UNTIL 6PM"

'I wonder what it is?' he thought, as he looked at the smaller one. He opened it up to discover a tin can inside. He took the lid off and smiled. It was filled with little pieces of chocolate. He popped one in his mouth and grinned as he chewed. They were, in fact, his favorite treat: dark chocolate covered almonds. He grabbed a handful and laid them on his desk. He put the tin cover back on and put the box in his personal drawer. 'This was going to last a long while', he thought. He went back to work, counting the minutes until it was time to clock out.

Five o'clock didn't come fast enough. He grabbed his briefcase and the large box and made his way to his car. Traffic coming out of downtown was its usual horrid self. Aside from the various stoplight outages, it had snowed about five inches in two hours. Traffic was bottleneck trying to get on and off the highways. He decided to take the side streets and made it home with six minutes to spare.

He walked through the front door, taking off his coat and shoes. As he walked into the living room, he set his briefcase down on the couch.

"Hey baby, I'm home"

"I'm in here" the voice called from the bedroom. "Open the box."

He sat on the arm of the couch and opened the box. Inside was a black, silk robe. "Oh baby" he said out loud.

"Put it on and come join me"

He never undressed so fast in his life. He threw his clothes onto the couch and slid into the robe, tying it loosely around his waist and made his way toward the bedroom. The door was closed but he could hear music coming from the other side. He knocked softly, "May I come in?"

"Yes"

He opened the door and walked in to the room he shared with his lover. Dozens of candles were lit, in various shapes and sizes. "Baby", he whispered, "it's beautiful."

"No, you're beautiful" Sanzo replied. He walked over to Gojyo and pulled him into a long, deep kiss. "I've been waiting all day to do that" he said when he finally pulled back.

"But, what's this for?" Gojyo asked, as he was being led to the bed.

"Happy anniversary" he smiled, pushing the redhead down onto the mattress so he could straddle him.

"Anniversary…? But that's four months away"

"I know. Surprise" He kissed his lover into silence.

* * *

Happy 35 Day!!! 


End file.
